In Heaven
by karmen230
Summary: After near catches Kira he misses Mello and he decides to revive Mello and Matt. OCC charecters. melloXnear
1. Chapter 1

In Heaven

Chapter 1

_Why had things turned out like that? He had caught Kira and the world was turning back to how it was before Kira appeared. Why had things turned out like this?____Why had Mello died__**? **_Near came back to reality when he noticed the car stopping and when he heard Roger's voice.

-Hello Near!-He said happily- Welcome back to Wammy's!

-Hi- Near said with his usual emotionless voice

-Let me present you the kids!-Roger said happily

Near followed Roger into the orphanage and then he saw about 50 children looking happily at him.

-Wow it's L!-Said a boy with brown hair

-Yes it's really him!-Said then a girl with pink hair

-Hi all!-Near said before giving all the children a present and a bar of chocolate.

Just when he started giving the bars of chocolate he felt his heart hurt. _Mello…_ Near thought sadly. He managed to maintain the smile he had created. The children wouldn't see him sad. They wouldn't be the first to see him like he was actually feeling. His emotions would remain bottled up.

After Near gave all his resents and he had talked to all the children he went to the room where he was supposed to sleep (Quite late actually), which turned out to be the room where Mello and Matt used to sleep in. Had it been unutilized all these years? Near left his suitcase at a corner and lied on one of the two beds that were in the room. _I should leave my clothes in the cupboard so I don't have to do it tomorrow morning_ Near thought.

Near opened his suitcase and got two white shirts, then he opened the cupboard and he saw a book. _What is this doing here?_ Near thought. He got the book and left it on top of the bed he had lied on before and then he continued to unpack his clothes and when he finished le sat on the floor and got hold of the little book. _What is it?_ He thought. Near opened the book by the last page and was surprised to see a diary.

21 of May

Dear Diary:

Today Roger told us that L had died because of Kira. I hate Kira! Later he proposed that me and Near should work together to catch Kira. I said no and went to my bedroom, where Matt asked me what Roger ha told us. I told him everything. I know I said that I wouldn't work with Near but the truth is that I would like to do it, actually. But I couldn't say that! He is supposed to be my rival and everyone, including him would get the wrong idea about me and my reputation would have been seriously affected. The strange thing is that I am worried that I will make him feel bad when I am gone. Me caring for Near! That is strange! I started asking myself why I felt this and I came with a conclusion: I love Near. Yeah I know it's really strange. Anyway, today at 3:00 AM I am going to leave Wammy's.

Mello

Near stared at the book for some minutes, without believing what he had just read. _Can it be possible? Could it be that Mello liked me? But he said that he hated me! _Near thought of the things he had read. He left the book in his suitcase and went to his bed to sleep. He suddenly started crying. All the emotions that Near had bottled up since Mello's death went free.

Near woke up early, like he always did. He knew what he would do now. He couldn't stand anymore the pain he felt.

-Ryuk! Come here!-Near said

Half a second later he saw the shinigami appear in the room.

-What do you want Near?- Ryuk asked with a bored voice.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-I want to ask you something-Near said looking at the floor

-What is it?-Ryuk asked in an even more bored voice

-Can you revive people by using the Death Note?-Near asked-Is there a way?

-Actually, there is one-Ryuk said

-And what do you have to do to revive someone?-Near asked

-You have to write their names with your blood in the death note while you think of their face and a shinigami is touching you. You can only revive one person per death note

-Thanks Ryuk-Near said while he threw Ryuk an apple- Could you come here and touch me?

-Ok-Ryuk said-But you'll have to give me an apple

Neat opened his suitcase and took out two death note books. He cut his finger with a needle and later wrote with his blood in the death note "Mihael Keehl". Immediately the death note began to disappear as a body of a blonde man began to appear on the floor. Near quickly cut himself again on another finger and opened the other death note. He quickly wrote "Mail Jeevas" on it. Soon after doing this the body of a red haired man started to appear next to the still appearing body of the blonde man.

-Thanks Ryuk-Near said as he gave the shinigami two more apples

-Oh boy! These apples are fantastic!-Ryuk said as he ate the apples- Near, by the way. The person that does this will be immortal. Also the people revived will be immortal and also will the shinigami that helps the human to revive the humans. Thanks a lot!

Just then Ryuk went back to the shinigami world. Near looked at the still appearing bodies of Matt and Mello. Hours seemed to pass for Near while he waited. When the two bodies finally became alive again Near stood where he was while he saw Mello and Matt get up. He felt water running down his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Mello opened slowly his eyes. _Wasn't I dead? Who has revived me?_ Was the only thing Mello could think of. He slowly got up and then he looked around. Mello was surprised of seeing Near crying. Mello looked at Near wondering why was he crying. He was surprised when he felt Near hugging him. He hugged him back.

-Why?-That was the only thing that Mello could ask- Why did you revive me?

-Because I…

Near was cut off by Matt who hugged them both.

-Thanks Near!-Matt said happily-Thanks for reviving us!

-Do you want us three to be the new L's?-Near asked

-Of course!-Matt and Mello shouted

The three of them smiled. Near got up and called Roger.

-Roger will be coming now- Near said with a emotionless voice- I suppose that you are hungry?

-God Yes!-Mello and Matt said

---

-What do you want Near?-Said Roger while he entered the room.

Just when Roger entered the room he looked with owl-eyes at the supposed to be dead Matt and Mello.

-Near what did you do?-Roger asked

-I revived both of them-Near said calmly

-But how?-Roger asked

-Do you remember the death note Roger-Near asked-Well there was a way to revive dead people. One per death note and I luckily had two.

-Okay-Roger said with a face that showed pure strangeness- Follow me if you two want to come and eat. Matt I still have here your videogames

-I'm going with you!-Matt shouted while he followed Roger

When Mello was going to go behind Matt and Roger he was stopped by Near.

-I did it because I… I-Near tried to say

Mello, that realized what Near was going to say stopped Near from saying anything when he kissed Near. Near looked at Mello with a surprised face but he soon returned the kiss. When they finally stopped kissing they both said

-I love you

Near and Mello soon kissed again. Near felt his broken heart mending. He felt so happy. Mello was equally happy because he was doing what ha had wanted to do all these years since he left Wammy's.

Mello took Near's hand and started running to the dining room. He laughed and Near smiled. He felt like if he had just entered heaven. To be with Mello again meant so much to him. They had an eternity to be together. Nothing would break them apart now. Nothing.


End file.
